La Lavadora
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Ron compró una nueva lavadora, estaba muy feliz por que ahora seria más rápido que lavarla a mano. Se aseguró de lavarla en pequeñas porciones para disfrutar el momento. Ron/Lavadora. Hablo en serio niños. Adaptación.


**La Lavadora**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Ye ye madafaka**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**AUTOR ORIGINAL:**

**Holis, este es un fanfic bien nítido en HD pa' los nenes bellacoz biem asicalaos, esto es algo serio, por favor presten atención.**

* * *

Old Brown Shoe:

Espero que esto no se lo tomen muuuy en serio, ya que se supone que es comedia, y me ha pasado que me reclaman o algo así… Solo disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ron se compró una nueva lavadora ya que lavarla a mano comenzaba a ser un poco molesto y se ahorraría más tiempo.

Conecto dicha máquina y comenzó a llenarla de agua, luego la encendió y comenzó a meter la ropa dentro, pero algo no iba bien, el sonido tan peculiar de la lavadora hacía sentir raro a Ron. Dejo eso de lado y termino de meter la ropa, le puso detergente y la cerro. Por alguna razón, Ron comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso con el hecho de presionar uno de los botones de la lavadora, trato de no pensar mucho en eso y delicadamente, tratando de no tocarlo mucho, presiono el botón de encendido. Otra vez ese sonido. Ese sonido que cautivaba a Ron, y esos contoneos que lo llamaban.

Lentamente se acercó a tan cautivador artefacto y poso su mano sobre este, sintiendo sus vibraciones. Ron se sentía tan extraño en ese momento, era como si un hormigueo recorriera todo su cuerpo. Tal vez era por las hormigas que tenía en el pie en ese momento, pero no le importaba. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero estaba sentado sobre ella, poco le importo, se sentía tan bien. Las vibraciones de esa lavadora eran como un exquisito manjar en su trasero, incluso comenzó a sentir una erección.

Se sentía tan bien que se quedó todo el ciclo de lavado sentado sobre ella, en el cual acarició, y toco la lavadora de una forma muy extraña pero que lo hacían sentir… bien. Cuando termino el ciclo de lavado se bajó de la lavadora. Aprovechando que era el secado quito el tubo donde se suponía que salía el agua y la acarició un par de veces y comenzó a frotarlo como si lo estuviese masturbando. Ron, ya muy excitado, puso la lavadora en seco, volvió a sentarse en ella y se paseó el tubo por su grande y europeo pene y sus grandes y europeas pelotas. Ahora, más excitado que nunca, tomo el tubo y se lo llevo a la boca.

Saboreo el cobre y el agua sucia del tubo, lo lamia, chupaba, besaba y cuando creyó que estaba listo lo llevo a su trasero, pero sin meterlo. Ron sabio que estaba mal, sabía que tener sexo con un objeto inanimado no lo haría sentir mejor. ¿A caso no tenía una familia y una esposa que lo amaba? ¿Es que su querida Mione no era la que le daba placer todas las noches y lo hacía sentir hombre? Parece que en ese momento solo existían el, y su lavadora. Él sabía que era raro y le harían bullyng entres los demás de la orden y del asco lo abandonaría en una isla de leprosos caníbales que le comerían el shosho y para no morir debería entregarle su cuerpo al rey y convertirse en un pequeño esclavo sexual.

Pero aun sabiendo todo eso, se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Delicadamente tomo el tubo y se lo incrusto en el ojete, hasta el fondo, profundo, bien hondo, con un movimiento redondo.

-M-moi moi!- Ron gimió de placer

Se sentó en la lavadora para que las vibraciones le hicieran sentirse más placer todavía.

Ron gemía como un inglés que estaba teniendo sexo con una lavadora.

Se dejó llevar por los movimientos y comenzó a subir y bajar su trasero del tubo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, era tan frío pero tan cálido, tan duro pero tan suave. Comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y al mismo tiempo se masturbaba pero como sufría de eyaculación precoz se corrió al instante.

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOI MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!- Grito orgásmicamente

En ese momento el tubo de la lavadora comenzó a soltar agua dentro del recto de Ron, haciéndolo sentir más placer. Después de unos minutos el ciclo de secado había terminado y Ron se sacó el tubo del ojete. Se subió los pantalones y saco la ropa de la lavadora, la colgó para que se secara bien y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Se sentó un momento, pensando lo que hizo ¿Acababa de engañar a su querida esposa? Y para colmo, era con una lavadora. Pero no puedo evitarlo, y no lo culpo, con esa cabina tan sexy quien se resiste. ¿No era tan malo, no? La gente lo hace con animales, además los consoladores cuentan. Si él tenia sexo con una lavadora era su problema. Ahora este era su secreto, suyo y de su querida lavadora.

Se alegró mucho de que ese día tenía mucha ropa que lavar.

Desde aquel día Ron trataba de manchar la ropa cada vez que podía y Harry lo ayudaba, ya que confeso que lo miro haciéndolo con la lavadora y se masturbó mientras pensando en eso. Su esposa se sentía confundida cuando Ron gritaba 'lávala toda' cuando tenían sexo. Pero no le importo porque ella tenía sexo con los muebles del IKEA. Draco quedo traumado y se fue, al no tener dinero para vivir tubo que prostituirse en Japón. Pero eso ya no importa porque no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pequeño, querido, Ron. El tubo que lavar la lavadora porque siempre la dejaba llena de sangre y semen.

Pocos días después noto que Potter le echaba miradas raras al lavabo.

* * *

**AUTOR ORIGINAL:**

**éÉzThéÉ FúúéÉ mÏ FÍÍkc BÏÏéÉm VéÉyáák00 éN AxxéÉ déË, AdÏÏ00z HamÏÏj00z**

* * *

Bueno, aquí está este nuevo fic…

Sé que no es lo que la mayoría acostumbra leer, pero me pareció genial… y raro… claro, en el buen sentido!

De hecho, Helado de Orégano me lo recomendó, así que… gracias…

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
